


calico

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this is dumb but whatever
Kudos: 2





	calico

i feel like a cat

stretching out to nap in the sunlight

i succeeded in doing my math and i'm very content

now i just want to sleep

cramps kind of make me want to cut out my stomach

but apparently that's "not a valid option" or something

l a m e

it's nice outside

the sky is very nice

it's good for cloud gazing

getting kudos and comments and stuff makes my day

which i know is lame, but it's true

so thanks for those i appreciate them more than you know

i am sleepy and i want to write dumb love poems but i will not do that because i don't know who to write about

instead, i might just take a nap

ciao for now!!


End file.
